JakII and Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy crossover
by TehCrow
Summary: This is a JakII and Sphinx crossover, in which Jak and Daxter are teleported to Abydos by a Portal God. What about Haven City? There are still a lot of things to happen yet... I'm not sure about the plot, yet...
1. Entering Abydos

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these games. I just play them.

BTW I'm pretty sure Sphinx is mute. The game doesn't have voiceovers, just text, but I haven't really seen Sphinx talk in the entire game. Lets just say that the Mummy isn't, mmkay? :3

My brother's only part way through JakII. Don't blame me for inaccuracies. BTW, the mission Jak and Daxter are on here is not one that is seen in the game, I don't think. Haven't played it all the way through, yet.

Don't own Stargate.

Don't own Mr. Clean.

_'thinking'_

"Talking"

I don't think this has much of a plot. Just an idea I came up with.

guy from Scene 24 appears lets get on with it!

(don't own Monty Python either... ;;)

---

Sphinx was lying in the warm sun, soaking up the sun's rays. It had been a long time since the prophecy was completed, and a number of dangers were overcome since then. Sphinx was now a very strong young demi-god, with his sidekick Tutankhamun. Lying in the sands near Anubis's temple, he dosed off slightly, only to be awoken by Anubis himself.

"Young Sphinx, there is a new task for you," he said, making his enterance VIA teleportation. "A new prophecy has been uncovered by the soothsayer in the pharaoh's palace. You remember him – the chameleon,"

Sphinx's eyes fluttered open, and being mute, he just nodded while raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun's rays.

"Come with me, Sphinx, we shall meet your teacher in a room of the portal god," Anubis turned around, and before teleporting away, he added – "quickly now, in Abydos,"

---

Jak stared down at the dark abyss that was before him. If he missed this jump, he'd fall, certainly to his doom. Common sense leaving him entirely, he barrel rolled and then jumped far over the gaping crack in the ground.

Success!

"Hey Jak! There's that round thing in the ground the fat guy asked us to check out!" Daxter leapt off his shoulder and ran towards the big thing. (Okay, this next part is a bit Stargate SG1, but whatever...) It had symbols scribbled all along the outside, outlining a large eggshell like marble disk.

"I dare you to step on it," Daxter joked.

"Dare accepted," Jak replied, jumping onto the slightly elevated marble platform. After a short pause, Jak continued. "It looked so fragile, like an egg," He began jumping up and down on it, but it was sturdy.

"Yeah. Maybe something'll hatch out of it," Daxter rolled his eyes, and joined his friend on the platform. Daxter tried to read what was carved on the outside, but failed miserably. "Stupid... what's this written in, anyways!?"

"English. Can't you read?"

Daxter's eyes wandered around for a moment.

"Daxter, you can't read!?" Jak was obviously joking about the scripture being written in English, but had found a little interesting tidbit of information in the process.

"Hey look!" Daxter exclaimed, pointing in some obscure direction.

"I'm not falling for it, Dax," Jak replied, sighing heavily. Where Daxter was pointing to, though, was a glowing piece which was placed on the wall – like a gemstone covered with dirt. The area around it began to smoke and it crumbled, revealing a large stone sculpture of a sphinx with an odd headdress. The statue leaned forewards, and once it yelled, it took Jak totally by surprise; scaring the bejesus out of him. Before they knew it, they were teleported to another land...

---

Sphinx was in the sewer once again, a place he rarely visited anymore, because of the lack of needing to. He ran along the sides of this ancient place, until he came upon the portal god. There, he saw Anubis and his old teacher, along with the Mummy and the soothsayer.

"Sphinx, as you know already, a new prophecy has been uncovered by this soothsayer," his teacher told him, as the Mummy nodded. "He has predicted a new evil,"

"Not exactly an evil," he piped up; "but a rival. This once rivals your power, your strengths, and he brings new weapons to rival yours. He is skilled at long ranged attacks, but has, what seems to be, another self – darker and more sinister than his light," The Mummy looked he was going to have a heart attack – he had had enough of all this adventure; catching fire, conducting electricity, being flattened, and being split.

"Therefore, we should at least greet this power into this new world, should we not, Sphinx?" Sphinx's temper wasn't very hard to control, but it still angered him slightly when people asked him questions. '_It's not like I can give an answer other than a nod to symbolize 'yes' and a shake to symbolize 'no'._' he sighed. '_Sometimes I wonder if these people are morons..._'

The portal god leaned forewards suddenly, screaming and glowing, shaking Sphinx violently from his train of thoughts and the Mummy also. Sphinx did a back flip with cat-like agility and grace, and tensed, ready for an assault; whilst Anubis just turned his head coolly. His teacher disappeared with the soothsayer, and the Mummy... The Mummy was getting up off the ground, which had broken his fall when he tripped over his own feet.

A teen with blonde hair and green highlights appeared, along with an orange ferret thing. He was wearing something unlike anything Sphinx had ever seen before, and the ferret looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Jak, never, ever, ever, in your whole damn life, listen to that fat guy ever again..." the Ferret suddenly said.

'_There goes the idea of donating that thing to the Abydos museum..._'

"Who the hell are you?" Jak asked, looking around at Anubis (who has the head of a Jackal) the Mummy (all wrapped in bandages) and Sphinx (who is half cat).

Sphinx clenched his fists. '_Again with the questions..._' he grunted response, and looked at Anubis, who was trying not to chuckle.

"Sphinx is mute," Anubis replied, motioning over to the half-cat. "I am the god Anubis, and this is Tutankhamun, the Cursed Mummy,"

Jak and Daxter exchanged sceptical looks.

"Did you feed me drugs?" Daxter asked Jak seemingly out-of-the-blue. "I think I'm hallucinating,"

"Why the hell would I feed you drugs!? I'd probably just feed you a laxative," Jak snickered.

"That was YOU!?"

Jak smirked triumphantly, and stepped off the platform. "So, where is this place? Why is he mute?"

"-You- used to be mute, Jak," Daxter replied, grumpily.

"Shut up," he said, turning back to Anubis.

"Where is this place?"

"This is the thriving city of Abydos. I must now go back to Heliopolis, there is business to attend to," and with that, Anubis disappeared.

"This place is fiiiiiiiiillll-thy," Daxter said, just as Anubis disappeared, running a finger down the walls. "I bet you get death threats from Mr. Clean,"

Sphinx growled, in a masculine, feline way. That rat was mighty tempting to chew on, right about now...

"Don't tell me you live here! Do you?" Jak laughed, looking around.

Sphinx tensed, and his fists released, revealing sharp feline claws, like a lion's.

"Uhhh..." Tutankhamun piped up, stepping forewards. "No, this is actually just a sewer and a well. The city of Abydos is upstairs, and even then we just roam around,"

Sphinx glared at Tutankhamun for a moment, before turning back to Jak and Daxter.

"Well, -he- roams around. I live in Anubis's temple," he concluded.

"Why is he still mute?" Jak asked, pointing to Sphinx, who's mind was currently occupied with Daxter.

'_Keep moving, rat thing... Closer... closer..._' Sphinx thought, his tail moving back and forth, tensing for the pounce. '_Just a little more..._'

Jak took Daxter by the neck when he noticed what Sphinx was doing; Sphinx was ready to leap on and kill his pal in just moment, seemingly hypnotized by his movements. Jak shot Sphinx a glare, which he readily returned for removing his prey. The Mummy watched as the two tried to stare the other down.

After what seemed like an hour, the mummy spoke up; "Why don't we go upstairs, out of the sewer..." and Daxter readily agreed.

TBC!

---

Yaaay! That's it!

Sphinx: glare

Jak: glare

Me: More staring in the next chapter. I think I might try to find a way to get Sphinx to talk, as well... :3

Maybe even get Sphinx a dark half...? Iunno. All of these are just more ideas. Review and tell me things. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and melt pens.


	2. Sphinx's Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these games. I just play them.   
  
Yaaaay! My first review! Rejoice! I shalt write another chapter in celebration! dances around crazily singing stuff by KoRn   
  
Don't own KoRn.   
  
Itai means 'it hurts' in Japanese. I just felt like writing it.   
  
The story! Meh! =3   
  
---  
  
Sphinx took off towards the surface, darting in among the tunnels and passageways in the underground of Abydos, and swiftly disappeared around a corner.   
  
"So... uh, I think we follow him. I've never been down here before," The Mummy said, poking the air in Sphinx's direction. "Well, at least, that's what I think. I don't really know for sure. But wherever he's going I'm sure is the way out, I think,"   
  
There was a long moment of silence as Jak and Daxter just stared at the Mummy, and his really, really dumb logic. "I say we find a way out, right Jak?" Daxter said, jumping onto Jak's shoulder and breaking the silence. "Don't want to stay down here. This place's filthy as hell,"   
  
---   
  
The cat-boy leaned against the side of the well, listening to what the others were saying. For a moment, he thought they weren't still in the underground, but then the rat thing spoke up. '_Filthy as hell, eh?_' Sphinx snorted lightly, and leaned in further to better hear them.  
  
"Nah, I just don't want to meet up with that Sphinx guy again." The one who was called Jak said. Sphinx snarled, and listened again; "He has some nerve stalking Daxter,"  
  
"Stalking!? That kid was stalking me!?" Daxter's voice echoed.   
  
"He was going to pounce on you, and then use you as a chew toy. Why else did you think I grabbed you by the neck?"   
  
"Iunno. I thought you were just bored,"   
  
Sphinx smirked devilishly, his tail waving behind him happily. '_Well, can't blame me for being hungry, can you?_'   
  
"...Young Sphinx..." a voice whispered in his ear, startling Sphinx so he jumped. Losing his balance into the well, he gripped it's side so he wouldn't fall in. Sphinx looked up slowly, recognizing the voice. '_Uh...crap... I don't have anything to hide, right!?_'   
  
Anubis leaned on the edge of the well, looking down on him. "Why so jumpy?"  
  
---   
  
After about fifteen minutes of searching, The Mummy found the exit. "Heyyy! It's over here, guys!" he hollered. Soon after, Jak and Daxter joined him at the exit. After climbing up the latter and onto the deck, they went into the courtyard of Abydos, to find a comical scene. Anubis was scolding Sphinx, and had him by the ear near the well. Jak and Daxter stood, dumbfounded for a second.   
  
"Now, if I hear that you did anything of the sort ever again, Ra knows I'll come back. You got it?" he barked.   
  
Sphinx nodded, wincing. "Just let go of the ear!" he whined.   
  
---   
  
"He can talk!?" Jak yelled, pointing at Sphinx. He remembered something, and turned to Anubis accusingly. "You stupid – you said he was mute!"   
  
"He isn't now," Anubis replied, looking from Sphinx to Jak. "But he was,"   
  
"Prove it!" Jak yelled.   
  
"Well, before, he didn't have a tongue. This was because it was sacrificed in order to become immortal, making him a demi-god. This was one price he had to pay," Anubis explained. "But, it had slipped my mind ... then I remembered he restored order to the universe, set me free, and helped a number of innocents out, so I gave him a tongue. He is still immortal, but he can now speak,"   
  
"Can you let go of my ear...?" Sphinx asked, wincing. "Itai... It hurts, a lot..."   
  
Anubis did so without looking back at Sphinx, and walked up to Jak. Sphinx, though, just squatted against the well, rubbing his ear. "Jak, Daxter... may I welcome you to the city of Abydos?" he smiled, looking down on Jak with pride. "There is a prophecy that is still unclear to me that you are involved in with Sphinx and Tutankhamun... I suggest you get to know them. Sphinx can speak now, so that will be possible. But for now, I must be off once more..." and with that, Anubis was gone in a swirl of smoke.   
  
It was another moment of silence before Daxter spoke again. "Hey look! A juggler!"   
  
Jak sighed, rubbing his temples. '_I don't want to know the cat – I just want to go back to Haven city..._'   
  
Sphinx was having similar thoughts. '_Stupid – I don't want to know the thing, I just want to eat his rat..._' and with that, he was staring at Daxter again. '_I wonder... what he'd taste like with some pepper..._'   
  
Jak, noticing this, decided to do something about it. "Sphinx," he called, walking over to him. When his attention turned to him with breakneck speed, he hastily added; "Uhh...what's your favourite colour?" '_Smooth, Jak. Very smooth_,' he thought to himself, sarcastically.   
  
The cat-boy blinked away his confusion, before replying. "It's yellow,"   
  
Another long pause followed, and they just looked at each other blankly.   
  
--- TBC ---  
  
Hokey pokey. I love reviews. I'll write more if you review more :3   
  
D: WRITER'S BLOOOOCCCCKKKK!   
  
I'm gonna' think of a way to thread Dark Jak in in the next chapter. I told you there'd be more staring...  
  
  
  
  
  
gives Daxter a noogie   



	3. The Soothsayer's Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these games. I just play them.

Another review! ;O; I'm so happy...and people are so kind

Lous-Me: I don't really know that much about the precursors, as my brother's only gotten JakII and played that. I started a game (hurrah, me, the person who barely ever plays console games) and I know only a little about it.

Don't own Swiffer. Hey, they're in the future, right? We're in the past, so stuff invented now exists then. I think.

'_thinking_,'

"talking,"

On with the story, and liberation from foul, foul art block!

---

Daxter looked around. "Some of this crap looks like ... hey, Precurser crap! Weird," he ran another finger across the floor. "Do you people ever clean? Have you ever heard of a Swiffer!?"

"No, not really. This is not the commoner's side of town, ya'know!?" Sphinx snarled. "You've got a lot of nerve, you stupid rat thing!"

"What's a Precurser?" The Mummy suddenly asked, looking at Daxter. Daxter, however, was glaring daggers at Sphinx, who was readily glaring them back.

"A Precurser is..." Jak trailed off, looking around. "Hey, what the hell are you, anyways?" prodding Sphinx, he almost got chopped in two by a flash of light. Jak jumped backwards as Sphinx got into a defensive position with his Sword of Osiris at hand.

"What's your problem, anyways!?"

"You want to know my problem!?" he snarled, the sword dissappearing. "I'm involved in yet another prophecy, and with someone that rivals my power – like the Geb Queen wasn't hard enough to beat, then you and your rat walk onto the scene, protected by Anubis himself, and if that isn't enough, your rat that I can't stand or eat starts insulting Abydos, all the while my hunger grows." Sphinx had to take a breather, as the rant was a long one and he didn't pause for a moment of it. Jak just stared, open mouthed for a second, along with Daxter. "You know the last time I've eaten!? Hmm!? The last thing I ate was..." he trailed off, looking at the ground. "Was... Well, I can't remember. It was probably a tiny portion of a healing plant I had to collect," he sighed. "Ah, to have good food – what I'd give for a good meal right about now..."

Sphinx's eyes glazed over, staring hungrily at Daxter. Jak had to snap his fingers in front of Sphinx's face, in order to snap him out of it. "I'm sure we could find something," Jak said, deep in thought. "Something that isn't orange, a member of the rodent family, can talk, or my pal."

Sphinx glared at him, annoyed. "We should go down to the docks. Maybe there's fish in a barrel or something,"

The Mummy scratched the back of his head, shyly. "Well, I think we should start on that mission Anubis gave us,"

"What mission?" Jak, Daxter, and Sphinx all asked in unison.

"Oh, right, you three weren't there. Well, we have to... uh...have to..."

"Don't tell me you forgot," Sphinx said dryly.

"'Kay,"

There was a long pause, as the Mummy said nothing more.

"You forgot?" Jak growled.

"I'm not telling," The Mummy replied, as if he was being asked if he liked Nefertiti.

Sphinx sighed. "Maybe we have to go find that soothsayer, and ask him. There's a boat near the Abydos docks that'll take us to Heliopolis (A/N: I think that's where the Eyes of Ra were) for a small fee. I hope you brought scarabs, I've only got enough for me. The Mummy can stow away by becoming transparent" – he snarled at the memory of Horus and the jewel– "and I don't think the rat needs fare,"

"We're getting off on the wrong foot, aren't we," Jak sighed. "Look, I don't want to be your enemy, I don't want to be your rival, I want to go back home and flirt with the mechanic,"

"Fine. I was lying. I have fare for two. C'mon, you don't have an enchanted zipline so we have to use the stairs,"

---

Heliopolis (I think oO')

---

Sphinx darted towards a small platform, in which an orange substance was smoking off of it. Jak, Daxter, and the Mummy just stared at him, as he reached it and darted towards the temple with breakneck speed.

"Cool!" Daxter shouted, and scampered towards the platform. As soon as he stepped off of it, he was zooming after Sphinx. Jak looked at them funny, before following them without using the platform. The Mummy, though, used the platform and zoomed after them. Though, being the clumsy prince that he is, he slipped and skidded along the passage.

_'Weirdos..._' Jak thought as he followed into the dark passageway. Soon, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he followed the path of destruction left by the mummy. He was the last one to enter the room, in which the Soothsayer, Sphinx (who had Daxter in his clutches), and the Mummy were in. Jak purposely cleared his throat from behind Sphinx, startling him slightly so he let go of Daxter. He smiled, doing his best to look innocent.

"We were just playing..."

"Playing what? A good game of 'Let's eat Daxter?'"

"No..." Sphinx trailed off. "Shush. The Soothsayer is talking,"

Jak grunted with annoyance.

"As I was saying, this prophecy goes as such; 'Two strangers arrive from the land of the sea, by magic and mystery and the help of the gods.' That would be you two arriving in Abydos by the Portal God," he motioned to Jak and Daxter. "It continues – 'The savior of the land, restorer of peace and order, would speak out against the rivals, watery fangs ready.'" The soothsayer chuckled. "I think it's now telling of your affections toward the creature,"

Sphinx coughed. "Continue,"

"'Yet one thing relentlessly poses a question, the ruined Precursers of old. Answers are found in history's wake, of the mount that threatens Heliopolis.'" The soothsayer moved his walking stick somewhat more to his side with a tap. "I am unsure what that means, my friends. I told you before to go ask the archaeologist, he has uncovered something new," and with that, he walked off.

"What the hell?" Sphinx asked, blinking. "Precurser?"

"Uhhh..." Jak and Daxter exchanged glances. "Mount that threatens Heliopolis?"

"Yeah, the volcano to the... some direction. There's a wall, now," Sphinx replied, with glee.

_'I was in Uruk the whole time. How many adventures did Sphinx have, exactly?_' Tutankhamun thought to himself.

"Well, the archaeologist lives beyond that wall, I'm pretty sure in the red tent village. The barrier's down, no worries, but there are knife cats in the desert sands. It's not a very tough journey, since I put all the Atun eyes back in their sockets. That's if you enjoy running across hot sand at breakneck speed,"

Jak and Daxter, and even the Mummy stared at him, all the while wagging his lion tail and smirking.

"You act as if we know what you're talking about," Jak stated, somewhat blankly.

TBC

---

A bunch of thanks to Lous-Me for vanquishing the evil art block, and giving me ideas. Thanks to that, I've even developed a PLOT! =D

Review and I write =3


	4. The Arrival of Dark Jak

Disclaimer: I don't own these games I just play them or something like that.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: My computer WAS broken, I used my mom's comp. to write this. Hurrah, it was fixed again! :D dances happily singing "Always look on the bright side of life" by Monty Python  
  
I told you I didn't own them! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?!?  
  
Lous-Me – Can do! Thanks for all the info, I'll be using that as reference in the next chapter =3  
  
Soran Marlovic – I didn't keep my word? I'm going to try to bring Dark Jak in in this chapter then, since I have to re-write it. sigh  
  
/ This chapter is for / You guys  
  
I love reviews, people. It's like ... food for the soul :3  
  
On with the story!  
  
---  
  
They had wandered past the wall and to the desert beyond; what seemed so vast and yet wasn't, near the coast. They hadn't run into anything, but Sphinx knew what was in store for them.  
  
"The rat should keep close to you, Jak. This isn't the safest part of Egypt," Sphinx said, keeping a sharp eye out for danger. 'The knife cats should have arrived by now!'  
  
"I'm not a rat! Why are you always treating me like dirt, huh!?" Daxter yelled, walking in front of Sphinx and stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Because you're lower in the food chain than me. Move aside and stick by your friend," Sphinx said, not even growling.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Dax looked puzzled for a moment, before it was explained:  
  
"Danger."  
  
The Mummy's attention wandered for a moment, before his eyes came upon a somewhat transparent pillar of smoke arising to their right. He stopped and stared at it for awhile, as the others continued talking about the knife cats, or lack thereof.  
  
"Hey Sphinx, what's that?" the Mummy asked, pointing at the smoke.  
  
"The..." he whipped around, and saw the smoke. Frozen with shock, he stared, wide-eyed at it. "That's the village,"  
  
Forgetting his sense of caution, he sped forwards recklessly in the village's direction. "Wait up!" Jak yelled, following at his heels. He was about to grab Sphinx's tail and pull him to a halt, when he veered in another direction towards a platform. Sphinx raced swiftly across the desert sands, and behind a large rock formation near the coast.  
  
Jak grunted, and ran to the platform. He could feel – somehow he knew, that Sphinx was in danger. He zoomed across the desert, the Mummy and Daxter following closely behind him.  
  
When he came to the village, all that was in view was destruction. Much of the village was burned; all of the fabric lay in charred remains beside their frames, which were black and most snapped in half. Some of the red fabric was still burning; most of the smoke had died down.  
  
Sphinx was in front of it all, on his knees, watching the destruction.  
  
Jak approached cautiously, and put a hand on Sphinx's shoulder.  
  
"Gone... It's all gone... They're all... dead..." Sphinx could barely say. "All these people... I knew them all..." he pointed at a heap to his left. "There is where the woman would perform the Ankh ceremony," he pointed at what looked like it was once a tower. A rope with a weight on the end was coiled, still burning at the bottom. "That's where the hobo was," then he pointed to what was in front of him. "Here's where the archaeologist was. They're all gone now. All of them."  
  
There was an awkward silence, before the Mummy and Daxter joined them both. The Mummy stopped in his tracks as soon as he came to the village, while Daxter ran to where Jak and Sphinx where.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked.  
  
"I... don't know," Sphinx replied. Jak walked over to where Sphinx said that the archaeologist was. The fabric of the tent wasn't entirely burnt, it was probably in the best condition of anything there. All that had cought fire, really, was the frame; which snapped under the weight of the fabric once it had been eaten through by flames. There were still bits of frame under the fabric, so it was propped up in places.  
  
"There still might be something here – have you checked?"  
  
"They would have greeted me."  
  
"Something, Sphinx. There might be clues. Anubis said that he had a new find, right?" Jak continued; "So then there should be something here,"  
  
He was just centimeters from lifting up the fabric of the tent, when something rustled beneath it. Sphinx both saw and heard; and Jak jumped backwards, startled.  
  
Something meowed menacingly, before grim realization hit Sphinx like a cold slap in the face. The knife cats.  
  
"Jak! Get back!" he yelled, coming to his feet and running towards Jak and the tent, Blade of Osiris drawn and ready to strike.  
  
The thing under the tent had four knives, two in each hand. It used both to slice it's way through the tent as such speed, if you blinked you would have missed it.  
  
Sphinx was too slow. The cat jumped from the tent at Jak – and then something weird happened. The cat was electrocuted.  
  
What stood in front of him was indeed not Jak, for this thing had a sinister presence. This thing was evil in it's purest form – or was it darkness?  
  
Jak's eyes were now totally black, and he had darker purple skin. He also had horns on his head and large black claws jutting out of each of his fingers. Violent purple electric sparks jolted everything nearby, and the cat didn't stand a snowball's chance in Egypt.  
  
Sphinx backed away, sword still drawn. After a moment, Sphinx decided to put his new ability to good use:  
  
"...Jak?"  
  
Whatever it was, it turned on him and took a swipe. Sphinx blocked it with his Shield of Osiris, but he was electrocuted soon after. He couldn't stop from shouting in pain, even though he had had worse – this was far more painful than anything else he had ever experienced. The sparks were fed through the air, and the negative energy worked it's way through his gut, forcing him to drop to his knees.  
  
"S...Sphinx?" Jak said, staggering and shifting back to normal. Once he saw Sphinx's expression – blank and vacant, he began to worry. "Sphinx!?" he waved his hand in front of his face. A bolt of purple electricity sparked him like static.  
  
(A/N: I don't think those sparks really do anything but look cool, but I'm using them for fanfiction purposes anyways. :3)  
  
.... --- WRITERS BLOCK! D: ---  
  
Ugh... I don't know what to write.... I didn't want to leave in the middle of this, but... I don't know what to write! At all!  
  
Reviewers are my inspiration, really. Maybe. I don't know. Well, they inspired me this time, but the evil writer's block came back.  
  
Mehbeh bring the precursors in next time, and.... Buh ba baaaah! The plot! I just don't know how to get it moving oO''' prods the Thebes idea Preview of next chapter? How about it? :3  
  
----  
  
preview  
  
---  
  
"Thebes? Wasn't that a part of the kingdom, before the volcano?" The Mummy asked, curiously. His gaze moved worriedly from Anubis back to Sphinx, who still lay unconscious in Jak's arms. Jak set Sphinx down on the cot (I think that's what they're called) and then grunted.  
  
"Damn he's heavy for someone who hasn't eaten..." he trailed off. Anubis chuckled, lightening the mood a little. Still, the worry could be heard even in Anubis's confident voice.  
  
---  
  
That's all you get, because I have to go to bed D: 


	5. The Arrival of Dark Sphinx?

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these games. I just play them.

Jurneyo – Read and see :3

Snowecat – I don't think I should give that information out, as it would probably spoil the story. :)

Lous-Me – Well, I know quite a bit about ancient Egyptians, because I had to do a large project on them in grade six. My brother also plans to become an Egyptologist, so he knows a lot of stuff like Abydos was actually a desert city in the upper kingdom (I think it was upper. He's told me only three times). He finds all the faults if anything is inaccurate and tells me the truth. You should see his room. It's like a library on Egypt.

_'thinking,'_

"talking,"

On with the story! =D

---

Jak caught him as soon as Sphinx fell forwards, getting sparked only once in the process. It wasn't the sparks that worried him, it was the fact that Sphinx was limp and lifeless. He looked downwards, and noticed his ribcage was moving. 'Okay_, he's still breathing. That's a good sign_,' The Mummy ran down towards them, Daxter clinging to his head for dear life.

The Mummy stopped abruptly and took one look at Sphinx, before shouting. "Ahh! You killed him!"

"It was an accident!" Jak shouted back, in the same tone.

"Oh," The Mummy calmed down a bit and stood there for a second, before his mind processed exactly what Jak said. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Oh, you got all tall dark and gruesome on him, didn't you?" Daxter asked. "What'd you do?"

"I thought he was another one of those cats for a second," Jak explained. "So I took a swipe at him,"

The Mummy looked around, worriedly. "I think we should leave, this place is ... not the safest to be with an unconscious demi-god, and a mongoose,"

"Or a useless Mummy," Jak continued, shifting Sphinx around so that he was carrying him on his back. "Get moving,"

Soon, they reached the wall again, after what seemed like an endless trek across sand. Sphinx wasn't light, but not as heavy as Jak assumed he would be. Dax and Tutankhamun followed in silence, and Jak didn't say a word after 'get moving'. He set Sphinx down in the cool sand, in the shade of the wall.

"You two, go get Anubis. I need to talk to him," Jak ordered, motioning to some direction. After a brief moment, no-one moved. "Go!" he yelled.

The Mummy jogged down the sandy hill, and to the left; then down into the water and out of sight. The seconds dragged on slowly and steadily. It seemed like hours before Anubis appeared once more, with the Mummy and Daxter by his side. He looked down to see Sphinx lying unconscious, with Jak by his side.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked. Jak looked up to meet Anubis's gaze, which only looked slightly concerned.

"What's the problem!? He's unconscious!" Jak shouted back.

"All I want to know is how he was knocked unconscious. This is very rare for Sphinx." Jak stared at him, blankly. Anubis cleared his throat, and then knelt over Sphinx. After what seemed like a five minute observation, Anubis spoke once more. "Let's get him into a bed. You'll all be safe in my temple,"

---

Once inside Anubis's temple, Anubis lead the party of four into a hidden chamber behind a wall. He pushed on a certain brick, and then a door slowly opened to their right.

"Okay, Jak, you can set him over there on the cot. This will delay the mission to Thebes greatly..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

"Thebes? Wasn't that a part of the kingdom, before the volcano?" The Mummy asked, curiously. His gaze moved worriedly from Anubis back to Sphinx, who still lay unconscious in Jak's arms. Jak set Sphinx down on the cot (I think that's what they're called) and then grunted.  
  
"Damn he's heavy for someone who hasn't eaten..." he trailed off. Anubis chuckled, lightening the mood a little. Still, the worry could be heard even in Anubis's confident voice.

"He will have to rest, for it has been a long day," he sighed, and turned to The Mummy. "Thebes was once the Great Mountain Capital, similar in vastness as Abydos. It was the sky counterpart of the sea city, and both were rivals. Due to a twist in fate, the very mountain – thought to be dormant – erupted and demolished a good two thirds of the city. What was left was nearly levelled by ash and flying rocks, and so very little remains. But, there was rumor of an underground part of the city. If you can find that, you will probably find your answers,"

Jak and Daxter exchanged glances, before turning back to Anubis. "Where's Thebes?"

"Well, young Jak, you mustn't worry about that now. There is a more pressing matter at hand; such is Sphinx's health as is, he cannot accompany you. This is why I ask it of you to stay until Sphinx either heals, or perishes." There was an agonizing pause, before Jak finally replied to Anubis's question.

"I'll stay,"

"Alright. There is a festival in thirty days, and if Sphinx's health isn't recovered by then, you shall depart without him," And at that, Anubis departed the chamber. The Mummy, who had been listening to the entire conversation in silence, watched Anubis depart. Once the jackal was out of sight, he turned back to Sphinx.

The young demi-god was still unconscious, but breathing shallowly. Sphinx's eyes fluttered open for a second, but they were not the chocolate colour that they were before; they were entirely black. They closed once more, leaving all three startled.

"Jak, did you see that?" Dax asked, slowly turning from Sphinx over to Jak.

"Yes. Something's wrong," was the reply. "Very, very wrong."

TBC

---

A bunch of thanks to Lous-Me for vanquishing the evil writers block, and giving me ideas. Thanks to that, I've even developed a PLOT! =D

I thought about giving a preview of the next chapter, but it was too much of a spoiler in my opinion... I actually wrote most of the next chapter before finishing this one oO'''


	6. Lets Eat Daxter

Yeah, I'm back. Disclaimer: .... There's a reason they call it FANfiction.

=D Guess how many times I've seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban? :')

On with the show!

---

Many days passed, and Sphinx had not made a full recovery. Every once and awhile, when the Mummy was in the room, he'd have to shake his head clear. Every time the Mummy was in the room, Sphinx changed somehow. The first time it was the eyes – as dark a night. They had turned back to normal, though, literally in the blink of an eye. The second time, there was more of a change; Sphinx's claws became longer and sharper in an instant, and the talons on his toes (A/N: He has kitty feet! Four toes. Check the website, you'll see what I mean) grew thick and sharp as well.

The Mummy shook his head, and left the room, muttering to himself. "My eyes must be rotting..."

---

Daxter entered the room and swivled his head around to see if anyone was coming, and saw no-one. An evil grin cracked on his face, and he strutted up to Sphinx's cot, where he lie unconscious.

"Not so tough now, are ya', Sphinx?" Daxter teased, poking his side. "I bet you're a few levels lower on the food chain, aren't ya'?" Daxter went to go walk – sorry, strut – away, when a strong hand gripped him around his middle. Daxter swallowed as he looked down at the hand; it was darkly tanned, and had large black claws jutting out of the fingertips.

He turned back to Sphinx, who was sitting up, and who looked like Jak at the moment, in a way, when he was Dark Jak. Sphinx had very dark, yet still tan looking skin, and jet black eyes with no visible whites or iris. A pair of ram horns (A/N: instead of those weird goat horns Jak has oO''') protruded out of his skull, and then there were the claws...

"Heya, Sphinx," Daxter laughed nervously. "How ya' doin', buddy?" Sphinx's grin turned into an evil smile, so that his large white fangs could be seen. A low feline growl could be heard emitting from his throat, like a lion that was about to fight.

"Eh... hehheh..." Daxter squirmed a bit at the sight of Sphinx's fangs; a lion's set of teeth in his mouth, to put it bluntly.

"Hey Daxter, lunch is ready-" Jak's voice came, entering the room. Sphinx reverted back to normal in an instant, but didn't loose consciousness or Daxter, for that matter.

"Damn right, lunch is ready. Lunch is fucking_ served_," he laughed, voice weak.

Jak blinked, before laughing. "Anubis! Come look at this!" he started keeling over with laughter, as Anubis walked into the room.

"What is it?"

"Oh, fuck..." Sphinx trailed off, realising he still had Daxter in his hand.

"I said lunch was ready, and I came in and saw this..." he could barely say over the giggles.

Anubis chuckled. "Well, lunch seems to be, then. Sphinx, put Daxter down. I know he can be annoying, but you don't have to eat him for it," Sphinx reclined onto his elbow, and dropped Daxter. Dax hit the ground with a thud, before he started growling.

"Do you know how dirty the floor is!?" he yelled, getting up and brushing off his rear. "I've been keepin' away the dirt for ages! Now I have to have a bath! Do you know how cold the water is!?"

---

Okay, this was kinda' freaky to write. Oo there was a time limit because of school (sigh) and so this chapter was delayed a bit.

But hey, a preview of the next chapter that's been rotting for awhile! (I was going to put this in the above chapter, but lazily said "Skrew that. This is going to be a loooong story,"

---

Sphinx smirked. _'I know his song...'_ he leapt to his feet to go find a partner. He looked around for someone suitable, as Jak talked more with Anubis. There was a girl, who looked about his age. Her head was that of a female lion's, and she had a lot of purple mascara on with black/silver eyeliner. Her ears were pierced, and had many gold loop earrings and much gold jewelry that complimented her sandy coloured dress.

"Care to dance?" He asked, walking up to her. He flashed a smile before holding out his hand. "I'm Sphinx,"

"Bastet," was her reply, as she took his hand.

---

:3 I'm sure as hell not letting go of the festival idea. That's a good idea. -clings to Lous-Me-


	7. Care to dance?

...Do I really need a disclaimer saying that I don't own Sphinx and JakII? Huh? HUH!?   
  
-dances around with Lous-Me- :3 Don't worry, I almost forgot about Sekhment. She's my favourite. Doesn't sound like it at the moment, I know, but she just rawks, being the goddess of war :3  
  
...Don't be sad, either. I'm planning a major plot twist, anyways :0 ....because.... I love Sphinx too D: and Jak. ........ I have a thing for PS2 heroes, don't I? ;.;   
  
Woah, the chapters just get smaller and smaller, don't they? XDDD Here's a somewhat long one, then :3   
  
Ta da!   
  
---   
  
The rest of the month passed swiftly, and Sphinx made swift progress in his recovery. He was still a little weak, but stopped the occasional trips over his own feet to the floor. He'd gotten to know the floor very well, actually, in just the few days he started walking again. In no time, he was even running.   
  
Running after a certain rodent, whose name starts with 'D' ...   
  
"I'm gonna' kill you!" Sphinx yelled, pouncing on Dax. Dax, on the other hand, turned a sharp corner sending Sphinx crashing into the wall. He then slid downwards, onto the floor. Mumbling a few Egyptian curses, he peeled himself off the wall, and turned in Daxter's direction angrily. He came face to knee with Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, looking smug.   
  
"Okay, I know you're just healing, but I'll have to kick your ass if you try to eat Daxter again." Jak said, sternly, arms crossed over his chest, looking down on Sphinx.   
  
"I'd like to see you try, long ears." He smirked, baring his teeth.   
  
"Next time we'll see..." Jak muttered, turning around. Daxter stuck his tongue out at Sphinx, before he was forcibly taken from Jak's shoulder. Dax clung for dear life, and Sphinx pulled.   
  
"You know you want to get eaten! Don't you want to know what the inside of my stomach looks like!?" Sphinx joked, earning him a punch in the face. Sphinx was thrown aback, and stumbled. His hand went up to his nose, and came away, revealing blood on his fingers. "You punched me!"   
  
"I said I'd kick your ass, didn't I?" Jack said, inspecting his knuckles coolly.   
  
"Technically, you didn't kick my ass yet, but punched me in the face." Sphinx replied, low growl emitting from his throat. Daxter was killing himself laughing.   
  
"Shut up, rodent." Sphinx hissed, glaring daggers at him. Daxter started in horror as Sphinx's eyes became totally black, and his skin became darker. Jak saw his nails grow dangerously long and sharp, and large ram horns sprout from his head. Sphinx got up, wiping the blood from under his nose, and shaking it off onto the wall. Growling viciously, he went for Jak's throat; but was subdued from behind.  
  
"Calm yourself, Sphinx. The darkness shall not take you, you are a creature of light," said Anubis, soothingly. Sphinx was struggling, and his breathing was uneven, which worried Jak. Because, right now, he was marked for death. "Sphinx..."   
  
Anubis looked at his face, and then to Sphinx's. "Why is he bleeding?"   
  
"I punched him."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"He was going to eat Daxter. I said I would kick his ass, and he challenged the threat."   
  
Anubis snarled. "I thought you knew better, boy. Go, I will see you in the dining hall."   
  
"Whatever..." Jak replied, strolling off. Once he was out of sight, Sphinx stopped struggling, and slowly but surely reverted back to normal. Light headed and dizzy, he staggered for a moment, before he fell backwards. He was caught by Anubis, who started dragging him back towards his room.   
  
---   
  
A few more days passed without another incident like that, and Daxter didn't even tell of the first time it happened to him. Before anyone knew it, it was time for the festival. A month had passed swiftly whilst Sphinx he was unconscious.   
  
The three sat at a table situated at the side, near the bazaar but near the dancing and the food and drinks. It was the perfect table, actually. The crickets chirped in the cold night air, and it wasn't a warm nor chilly night.   
  
Sphinx smirked. '_I know his song..._' and leapt to his feet to go find a partner. He looked around for someone suitable, as Jak talked more with Anubis. There was a girl, who looked about his age. Her head was that of a female lion's, and she had heavy mascara on with eyeliner. Her ears were pierced, and had many gold loop earrings and much gold jewelry that matched her sandy coloured dress.   
  
"Care to dance?" He asked, walking up to her. He flashed a smile before holding out his hand. "I'm Sphinx,"   
  
"Bastet," was her reply, as she took his hand. They moved towards the center, where many couples were dancing; and started. Jak and Anubis watched from the sidelines, talking seriously about Sphinx.  
  
"Do you happen to know anything about the... Evil Sphinx?" Anubis asked.   
  
"I think he'd be called Dark Sphinx. I have a Dark side as well, Dark Jak, but I have learned to control it." Jak continued, "But then again, there is dark eco in my world. This is the ... dark force that comes from the creatures that are evil."  
  
"Ah..." Anubis replied, sipping from his golden goblet, then set it back onto the table. "Go, have fun. I have to think privately on this,"   
  
"Can do, Jakie," Jak replied, getting up, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Anubis in his wake.   
  
"Jakie?"   
  
"You're a jackal," Jak sighed.  
  
"I should be calling you Jakie, Jak."   
  
"Call me that, and die."   
  
"Oh, how the tables have turned..." Anubis chuckled.   
  
---   
  
Sphinx was dancing with Bastet merrily, before Jak came along. "Mind if I have this dance?" he laughed, and he left with Bastet. Sphinx snarled viciously, before walking back to the empty seat beside Anubis.   
  
"Can I kill Jak in his sleep? Please." Sphinx growled, barely audiable.   
  
"Excuse me?" Anubis replied. "I thought you wanted to kill Dax in his sleep. If I recall correctly, you've tried."   
  
"Daxter didn't do anything. He just looks tasty." Sphinx said, scratching marks into the wooden table. "Jak, on the other hand, just stole my dance partner."   
  
"Go get another one, then."   
  
"I'll look stupid! I got Bastet at the start of the dance!" Sphinx yelled. "Then Jak just came and .... Left..." he trailed off. He'd scratched a large dent into the table before Anubis realised it.   
  
"I'll dance with you, then, Sphinx." Sighed a girl, who sounded quite annoyed with him. Sphinx, startled, jumped and hit his knees on the table. His head hit the lantern that was directly above him.  
  
"Anubis..." he said, nails dug into the wood as if he were going to be dragged away kicking and screaming and clawing at the ground. "Is that who I think it is...?"  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Anubis replied, amusement dripping from that once sentence by the bucketful.   
  
"S...e...kh....met..." Sphinx said, slowly turning around look at the female. What he saw was a girl only a little shorter than himself, with a lion's head like Bastet. This one looked meaner, though, and had a different outfit on. Sekhmet had very tan skin, like his own, but a LOT more gold jewelry. Very dark purple mascara and black eyeliner adorned her face, accenting glowing green eyes, along with a gold loop nose ring in the fashion a bull would wear it. Her dress was revealing to see the least, a white top (if you play Age of Mythology, you'll know what I mean... uhhh, here's a link; guidesmedia.ign. com /guides/ 15972 /images/ Sekhmet.JPG I know I'm not very original ;.; you'll have to take the spaces out. There's also a Bast.JPG) with matching skirt. "You're...different," he studdered, "since I last saw you."   
  
"And you haven't changed a bit," she replied mockingly, smirking maliciously. "Dance or not?"  
  
"Uh..." he looked over to Anubis, eyes pleading 'HELP ME MAN!', but he just chuckled in return. "Uhhh...."   
  
TBC   
  
---   
  
:3 Kaypokay. 


	8. To Be, or Not to Be a Crime Kingpin

Disclaimer: see all other chapters. D:  
  
I'm TOTALLY not offended in any way. I love my reviewers too much :) -pets them-   
  
Wow. This story's plot it moving slooooowly... I'm putting the last part on because I'm too lazy to go back to the last chapter. Yay.  
  
Don't own Mordor.   
  
Also, I found the "Duel of Fates" techno remix, so I might write something good, you never know.   
  
Also, I have found my new love for Sesshomaru's outfit and hair! =D In fact, I got it straightened so I look like Sesshomaru oO''' I actually have really looong hair.   
  
THIS TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE I WAITED FOR INSPIRATION AND THEN WROTE IT AND THEN ... filled in the blanks :0  
  
---   
  
LAST TIME, ON THIS... IN THIS... STORY... THING:  
  
"You're...different," he studdered, "since I last saw you."   
  
"And you haven't changed a bit," she replied, smirking maliciously. "Dance or not?"   
  
"Uh..." he looked over to Anubis, eyes pleading 'HELP ME MAN!', but he just chuckled in return. "Uhhh...."   
  
---   
  
THIS TIME, ON THIS... IN THIS... STORY... THING:   
  
Sphinx swallowed, and then cleared his throat out, delaying the time. The song ended, and his ears perked up. He could barely hide his anxiety as he forcibly took his nails out of the table and got up. "Oh, song's over, gotta' run – Anubis has a curfew I must follow, ya'know..."   
  
"No I don't. Whenever did you get that idea?" Anubis said, rather unhelpfully.  
_  
'Ra, he's trying to smite me, isn't he?_' Sphinx froze. "Yeah, remember, you said, 'You're not entirely healed yet, so it is best you stay,' then I was all 'Please? Everyone else is going!' then you agreed as long as I would go home by... midnight," the last pause was an estimation.   
  
"No I didn't. Go dance with your friend," Sphinx glared daggers at Anubis.   
  
"Dance or not?"   
  
Sphinx sighed. "I'll dance."   
  
"Finally. I thought you hadn't changed at all," Sekhmet laughed, mockingly.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" growled Sphinx defensively.   
  
Sekhmet chuckled; "Don't you remember? You've avoided me like the plague since the time I bit your shoulder. You kept bleeding and bleeding... You stained the palace's carpets red. A healer had to make a house call... you fainted, so you probably don't remember that."   
  
Sphinx snarled, and turned to Anubis. "I'll see you at the temple," and then took off. Jak walked up beside Anubis, with his arm around Bastet. She was giggling, while Jak was smirking.   
  
"What did I miss?"   
  
---   
  
Sphinx sat near a hidden window in the cliff edge. He looked over the sandy plain where the Eyes of Ra were once stationed, but was now set up with tents. There was a heavy beat coming from the drums and he could hear the music. All the children had left by then, so slightly profane lyrics were being sung. '_Stupid Jak... Stupid Sekh... Most of all stupid Anubis, for making me seem like a dork.._.' he kicked his cot over angrily. The beat and rhythm came back to him, causing him to get even more annoyed.   
  
"SHUT UP!" he snarled, and ran to the window. People were blowing out the lanterns, so the party must have been ending. "Ahhh, thank Ra..." he sighed. "Then I can get some sleep..."   
  
(A/N: I was listening to "Hey Mama" by Black Eyed Peas while writing this.)   
  
---   
  
A few days afterwards, Anubis met with the few. Sphinx, Jak, Daxter, and Tutankhamun met in the main chamber. "Now, you must go to Thebes," he stated. "There you will find all you need. Jak, you might even find a way home," Anubis beamed with pride, and cleared his throat. "I wish you luck."   
  
---   
  
The four had been traveling for days, and Daxter wouldn't stop singing. "Forty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, forty-eight bottles of beer, ya' take one down, ya' pass it around, forty-seven bottles of beer on the wall!" he sang happily. Half way through the song, the Mummy joined him and they were singing merrily most of the way. Though, they were the only two merry ones.   
  
"CAN YOU LEARN A NEW SONG!?" Sphinx yelled, claws and fangs born in a defensive manner. The Mummy cringed, and Jak rolled his eyes, and continued trecking up the mountain side. The mountainside was charcoal black, with bits of debris and ruins embedded in the hard stone. Nothing grew in the area, and a black cloud loomed over the mountain and blocked out the sun. (A/N: Think of Mordor, people)   
  
Jak observed his surroundings, and spotted something odd. He ran towards this lump in the ground, and dusted all of the ash off of it. He stared for awhile at it, and stood there, sumbfounded.   
  
Daxter pouted a bit from his place on Tutankhamun's shoulder. "'Kay. It is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people, started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because it is song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people, started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because it is- Hey, Jak, what'cha lookin' at?"   
  
(A/N: Oh god, I think I gave Daxter ADD)   
  
Daxter bolted over to Jak and onto Jak's shoulder, and looked down at what he was kneeling beside.  
  
(A/N: Or ADHD, it's hyperactive cusion...)   
  
"This is a precursor orb..." Jak trailed off.   
  
"What the fuck are you standing there for!?" Sphinx shouted, walking up to Jak and Daxter. "You're - ... you're staring at that? You can get those anywhere. I'll buy you one, even, just... let's get a move on," "But... this is an ancient artefact – "   
  
"Oh, you hopeless soul... This, my friend," Sphinx said, a hand on the shoulder Daxter wasn't resting on, "is a flask, that is probably filled with old water,"   
  
"What!?" Jak and Daxter exclaimed. "Aren't you thirsty? Even after we made a fucking long trek across the desert in the blazing sun, and then climbed up a steep hill? Are you a freak? Shall I sell you to a circus? Your ears are pretty long..." Sphinx trailed off. "Look. Everyone who makes a trip to Thebes gets one of these for the trip back. More storage in these than most things," He picked up the precursor orb and shook it. "Ah, still water inside," his voice chimed. He moved something – Jak didn't see – and then there was an opening. He tilted his head and drank from it, only to spit it out.   
  
A rusty blood colour was inside the orb. It spilled out into Sphinx's mouth, and he spat it out. He looked at the orb in desgust, and then threw it at the ruins of a wall. The precursor orb shattered, and revealed that there was a heart inside it, still drenched in blood. It was then that Jak noticed more his surroundings; the place was more flat, and there were steps to what might have been an upper part of the city.   
  
"There was rumor of bad things going on in Thebes. This was the crime capital of Egypt... So I'd expect something of this... foul play here." Tutankhamun said.  
  
"Gross!" Daxter shouted, taking a rock and prodding the heart.   
  
Sphinx turned. "It wasn't all bad... not in the upper parts of the city. Though, if you witnessed something you shouldn't have, such as a crime, the people had their own way of dealing with it. If you already belonged to a gang, and if that gang was more powerful, they would not be harmed..." he looked at the wall where he threw the heart. "But if you were from a weaker gang... you would be killed..."  
  
"How do you know this?" Jak asked.   
  
"I was born here... I was in the most powerful organized crime branch in all of Thebes... no-one could lay a finger on me without the wrath of my father..." he trailed off, eyes glazing over in memories. His expression looked worried, but he shook his head free from it. "Come, we must go underground."   
  
---   
  
Sphinx lead them down a dark corridor, his eyes adjusting to the already dimness. "This way, into the main chamber. This passage will lead us to the temple." The walk was made in silence, not even Daxter spoke up to say anything. The Mummy looked around, frightened slightly. Jak just observed Sphinx's expression as he ran his hand against a wall, or looked at a certain spot on the floor.   
  
They came to stairs in this passageway that lead upwards, and followed them. The climb took probably four hours upwards, until Sphinx came to a halt.  
  
"What you are about to see may disturb you..." he trailed off, pressing down on a stone in the wall. A piece of the wall pulled back, and Sphinx entered. "Do not touch anything. Keep your arms and hands close to you." He entered this pitch-black chamber, and then light entered.   
  
Bodies all around, of different breeds of demi gods; some with their hearts torn out and others with their livers, stomachs, or kidneys. There were arrows in almost all of their throats, except for the odd one that the cut throats and still had a dagger imbedded in their guts where they cut bits out. The stench was strong, and everything was half-rotten. No flies whatsoever had entered the chamber, so only bacteria had eaten away at the people. There was a lot of blood splatter on the walls, and visible wounds in most of their heads.   
  
"I expect this was one of my father's doings. He was selling organs, I expect..." he chuckled. "The amount of people who want back-up organs for their next life – to be put with their canopic jars when they die...is startling."   
  
Sphinx entered another chamber, and then into one which was lit with the glow of magma. This was the main temple area, surrounded by windows into the volcanic area below. The heat was enough for Jak and Daxter, who were sweating. Jak looked up from the magma windows to see a ring, like those in Haven City – like the one in Vin's lab.   
  
He stared at it, but then Sphinx started to change claws jutted out of his fingers where the nails would be, black - and his skin visibly darkened into a more purplish tan. Jak looked around – for he was completely un-armed. He saw another platform, one which had a dark, glowing sword in it. It glowed with such dark light, that his stomach churned at the sight of it, it was fear in it's purest form. Dark Sphinx unsheathed the Sword of Osiris, just as Dark Jak pulled the Sword of Set out of the rock on the platform. They looked in awe at the dark beauty of Jak's new blade, before the silence was broken.   
  
"Time to die," Sphinx snarled, charging at Jak effortlessly with un-human speed. Sword in his left hand, he went to slash off Jak's head. Jak whipped around to his right and parried. Jet black eyes met for a moment, before elegant, and seemingly coriographed moves caused the blades to meet again. Jak moved on the offensive, causing both to turn around, facing opposite walls. Sword in his right hand, it met with Sphinx's in his left. Backs facing each other, they rested for a moment before whipping around again, as swords met once more.   
  
"You have never handled a sword before, and yet to block all of my attacks. Impressive," Dark Sphinx said.   
  
"I have more tricks up my sleeve..." Dark Jak replied, moving so that he would stab Dark Sphinx in the chest.   
  
"Sphinx!" shouted Sekhmet, who had just entered the chamber. She ran forwards, causing Sphinx to revert back to normal and his attention to waver. Dark Jak hit Sphinx's shoulder, and he staggered backwards, causing both Sphinx and Dark Jak to fall through the ring. Sekhment and Daxter leapt into the ring, and the Mummy hesitated. He looked around, and then saw the doorway, which had a body resting in it – staring at him – as if it moved. He yelped and jumped inn after Jak, Sphinx, Sekhmet, and Daxter.   
  
TBC  
  
---   
  
Wow. This is looong. 


End file.
